Only Human ?
by yu-chan-x3
Summary: Dans une école où chacun cache sa véritable nature, une nouvelle arrive avec la mémoire complètement vide. Naruto et ses amis se lancent à la recherche de la nature de cette fille. Découvertes, aventures, amitiés Matsu&Naru sont juste amis et amour.
1. Prologue

_Résumé : _

- 'I'm only human,' you say, and all is forgiven. But what if you only exist - on the dark side? Who forgives you then? -  
("Je suis juste humain" dis-tu, et tout est pardonné. Mais si tu n'existes que du côté obscure ? Qui te pardonnera ?)

-We just want the same things that you do. A chance at life. At love. We're not so different, in that way-  
(Nous voulons juste faire les même choses que vous. Avoir une chance dans la vie. Dans l'amour. Nous ne sommes, de la sorte, pas si différent.)  
From the TV-Show : Being Human.

Certain personnages un peu OOC et c'est un UA.

-Prologue : corrigé par Arthur, si vous voyez d'autre fautes, merci de me le faire savoir.

(je ne met pas "horror" pour le moment parce que ça me semble pas si effrayant... Je met classement T & supernatural)

Crédits:  
Inspiré par les séries : True Blood, The Gate, Being Human, Blood Ties et surtout Supernatural. Les personnages appartiennent au manga Naruto, mais c'est un UA donc aucun ninja prévu.

Blabla :

Je m'engage solennellement à finir cette fiction (qui me tien à coeur). Même si pour cela, je dois y passer ma vie. La publication n'a pas de rythme régulié spécifique, mais j'ai décidé d'écrire minimum 100 mots par jours (pour me perfectionner surtout). Les commentaires me motives mais j'écris avant tout pour moi, donc j'écris à mon rythme.  
Je suis une quiche en orthographe et grammaire, c'est pour ça que j'embête les gens de mon entourage à me corrigé mes chapitres mais c'est pas forcément parfait. Je vous invite donc à me signaler les fautes que vous voyez (si elles vous gênent, y en à qui s'en fiche.) et n'hésité pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas dans mon prologue/chapitres, mais de façon polie et justifié.  
Place au prologue.

* * *

_Prologue : Souriez, on vous observe._

« Hé ! Hé ! Le savez-vous ? Ce qu'il se passe dans la forêt de Iwa. Lorsqu'un étranger passe devant, il se dit simplement que c'est un bois épais et un peu glauque, dont les chemins sont impraticables. Mais les villageois des alentours savent, ils entendent la nuit les hurlement des pauvres créatures qui ont le malheur et la stupidité de s'y aventurer. Ils entendent les bruits étranges qui émanent de derrière un buisson. On remarque rapidement qu'il n'y a presque plus aucun animaux dans cette vaste étendue verte.

« Parfois, certains y échappent et ressortent. Mais les seules choses que l'on est jamais arrivé à tirer d'eux, ce sont des bafouillages incompréhensibles et des hurlements. Au final, ils ont tous fini par se suicider ou disparaître... Ah non, tout compte fait, il reste bien une personne, mais cette dernière se trouve à l'hôpital psychiatrique Taki. Vous savez cet endroit où l'on envoie les pires cas et où personne ne peut rendre de visite.

« Mais vous savez ce qu'il y a de plus étrange dans ce que je vous parlais au départ, c'est qu'il y a une université privé construite en plein pleins milieux des bois. Personnellement, je n'irais pour rien au monde, en plus d'être coupé de tout, ça a l'air super stricte. Personnes à part les étudiants n'a le droit de savoir où elle se situe. Pourtant, ils sembleraient qu'il n'y ai jamais eu d'incident tel que des morts chez les élèves mais au final qui peut savoir ? Qu'est ce qui se trafique dans la profondeur de ses lieux ? Non je n'essaye pas de vous faire peur de façon aussi pitoyable, je dis juste une vérité qu'il est bon de savoir si on ne veut pas risquer sa vie inutilement.

« Pourquoi j'en parle d'un coup ? C'est pourtant claire. Cette fille que nous avons vu là-bas et qui nous a demandé son chemin, et bien c'est une nouvelle élève de cet établissement. Si ! Si ! Je vous assure, et ne soyez pas surpris si une blonde à forte poitrine débarque et l'emmène, il semblerait que le vieux qui dirigeait ai pris sa retraite il y a peu, et elle le remplace donc.

« Comment j'en sais autant ? Mais voyons, ici on sait toujours tout sur tout le monde ! On a beau essayé de toute ses forces de se dissimuler derrière un faux sourire et en gardant une attitude impassible la vérité fini toujours par éclater. Et généralement, ça fait mal! »

* * *

Blabla de fin (édit') : Voilà pour le prologue, j'avoue c'est assez vague, mais ne vous en faites pas, c'est juste le prologue. Je compte faire une fiction claire et assez simple dans l'ensemble. Seule la vraie grosse intrigue restera flou jusqu'au dénouement (si non c'est pas drôle et on est pas dans une tragédie !)

Si vous aimez et surtout si vous n'aimez pas. **Review me** ! Les critiques ne me dérangent pas si elles sont justifiées !


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Je suis allez super vite par rapport à d'habitude pour taper ce chapitre 3500 mots en 4j !

J'espère que vous aimerai !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : On ne réveille pas le loup qui dort.

**Note : **

Normalement **Juunin, anbu, Kage**.. sont des rangs dans la hiérarchie des ninjas. Pour mon histoire, ce sont simplement des noms comme j'aurais pu les appelé le clan noir, le clan rouge. Je ne sais pas si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Bon pour ceux qui connaisse le manga, oubliez la signification première et pour les autres pas de problèmes.

**Nee-chan **: grand frère. J'ai mis en japonais parce que c'est un peu utilisé comme un surnom (certains enfants japonnais appellent leurs aînés grand frère, sans pour autant avoir de lien de parenté comme Konohamaru/naruto pour ceux qui connaissent.) Par contre en france, j'ai rarement entendu un petit frère appeler son aîné « grand frère » généralement c'est plus par le prénom qu'il l'appelle.

**J'invente** certains **noms de famille **: des personnages comme Deidara, Tenten, Lee n'ont pas de nom de famille, donc je leur en invente un.

* * *

Le vide. C'était le vide complet dans sa tête, et elle n'aimait pas ça. Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, la première chose qu'elle pût observer était un plafond blanc cassé traversé par une légère fissure. Elle avait mal. Elle ne sentait plus aucun de ses muscles et pourtant une terrible douleur lui traversait le corps de part en part. Elle aurait voulu pleurer, mais ses yeux étaient secs et douloureux. Avait-elle pleuré auparavant ? Elle essaya d'émettre un son, mais ses lèvres s'agitèrent dans le vide sans que ses cordes vocales ne suivent. Elle tenta donc de déglutir, mais sa bouche était asséchée. Sa tête était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement et elle ne pouvait bouger. Elle sentait des liens autour de ses poignets et des ses jambes. Elle était allongée sur une planche tout sauf confortable qui lui meurtrissait le dos, de part le peu qu'elle pouvait toucher, elle avait pu deviner qu'elle était en bois. Elle souffla un coup, vaine tentative de calmer les battements pour son cœur qui s'affolait.

_Mais où était-elle ? Et que faisait-elle ici ?_

La peur commençait peu à peu à l'envahir et elle chercha par tous les moyens à bouger ne serait-ce qu'un autre muscle que celui de ses paupières. Tout était étrange et incompréhensible. Pourquoi était-elle incapable de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit, pas même comment elle s'appelait. C'était le vide absolu dans son esprit. Et ça la terrifiait encore plus que cet endroit et le fait que son corps ne veuille plus lui répondre. Vu le sentiment qui l'envahissait lorsqu'elle essayait de pouvoir ne serait-ce que faire un mouvement, elle en déduit qu'elle n'aimait pas ne pas pouvoir contrôler son organisme. Elle avait un terrible pressentiment qui la rongeait au plus profond d'elle. Mais lorsqu'elle essayait de regarder à l'intérieur de son esprit, tout était blanc.

_Blanc, blanc, blanc, blanc, quelle affreuse nuance !_

Elle pensait être déjà totalement effrayée, mais lorsque quelqu'un ouvrit la porte à la volée, elle crut mourir de terreur.

OoOoOoOoO

L'institut Kaze comprenait six bâtiments. Les deux premiers servaient aux cours et aux entraînements. Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus à cause du petit nombre d'élèves, mais en elles même, ces bâtissent étaient immenses et il n'était pas rare de se perdre à l'intérieur. Les murs étaient d'un gris terne et semblaient dater d'il y a fort longtemps. Les deux bâtiments suivants étaient les dortoirs, le premier dont les briques étaient étrangement vertes était nommé Konoha, il avait été attribué aux garçons. Celui des filles, nommé Suna avait pour couleur un rouge sombre. Ils étaient légèrement moins grands que tous les autres bâtiments mais c'était les lieux les plus chaleureux de l'institut. Ensuite, le bâtiment en blanc était d'une part pour l'administration, et de l'autre part pour les professeurs, mais aucun élève ne savait à quoi ressemblait cette partit et personnes parmi eux, pas même le plus courageux et néanmoins suicidaire de la bande Juunin. Quant-à la dernière bâtisse, elle était de couleur noir, c'était le réfectoire au rez-de-chaussée et les deux autres étages servaient à l'entretient, aux provisions, aux diverses machines à laver et à d'autres choses qui n'intéressaient en rien les étudiants.

Tous ces bâtiments étaient cadrés par une immense grille qui devait bien s'élever à cinq ou six mètres, d'un gris particulièrement sordide, ne comprenant qu'une seule et unique entrée. Tout le monde l'appelait « The gate », on l'approchait rarement et c'était presque un véritable événement lorsque les professeurs leurs proposaient une activité qui nécessitait de franchir cette porte. Bien sûr, il y avait énormément de place entre la grille et les bâtisses, le terrain était très diversifié, on trouvait même une mini forêt derrière Konoha.

OoOoOoOoO

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds comme les blés, était assis sur un muret de son internat. Il ne portait qu'un short noir simple et un tee-shirt orange vif, bien que ce début de printemps soit particulièrement frais, il ne ressentait pas le moins du monde le besoin de se couvrir. Tout en sifflotant, pour se donner « l'air de rien », il observait de loin un groupe de personnes qui avaient plus ou moins son âge. La plupart se ressemblaient beaucoup, bruns foncés aux yeux sombres et aux mines graves. Il ne les regardaient pas par intérêt, il aurait même préféré éviter de perdre son temps à observer des gens comme eux, mais c'était un ordre de Suigetsu et il devait lui obéir. Pas qu'il soit menacé ou quelque chose du genre, tous les deux s'entendaient réellement bien la plupart du temps. Mais c'était instinctif, naturel, il n'avait même pas besoin de réfléchir. Pourtant depuis quelques jours, il désapprouvait l'autre et ne voulait plus se soumettre à lui. Mais il savait aussi que lorsque ce genre de pensés, d'envies venaient à naître chez des gens comme eux, ça ne présageait rien de bon.

De son côté, Sasuke avait remarqué le regard du blondinet sur son groupe. Il le regarda donc dans les yeux pour l'intimider mais ça ne marcha pas. Le platiné regardait bien vers lui, mais son esprit ne semblait pas être avec eux. Il semblait préoccupé, ce qui était déstabilisant quand on connaissait la personne. Naruto Uzumaki, puisque tel était son nom, n'était pas quelqu'un du genre à se prendre la tête. Partageant tous deux les même cours, le brun avait pu voir quel type de personne il était, son comportement habituel collait à la perfection avec ce qu'il _était intérieurement_, et certaine nuit. Mais pas ce jour là.

« Sasuke... »

« Oui, nee-chan ? »

« Tu l'as remarqué toi aussi ? »

« Quoi ? Le fait que Uzumaki réfléchisse ? Ça ne lui fait pas de mal. » Railla le cadet.

« Gamin, il n'est pas seulement entrain de réfléchir le petiot là-bas, fit remarquer Hidan en passant une main dans ses cheveux argents, il commence à contester, certe, intérieurement, mais ce n'est qu'un début. »

« Il conteste ? Tu veux dire... Sasuke semblait abasourdit et se mit à fixer le blondinet incrédule. Je croyais que sa _nature_ ne pouvait justement pas ! »

« Et bien il semblerait que si, nous en avons la preuve sous les yeux, et si Uzumaki est ainsi, les autres ne doivent pas être bien différents. »

« Et s'il se met à contester, qu'est ce que ça nous fait à nous ? Pourquoi s'y intéresse t-on ? »

« Parce que ça n'affectera pas qu'eux, et tôt ou tard, il y aura des changements pour nous aussi. »

« Mais qu'est ce qui a bien pu enclencher ces changements ? » Demanda calmement Sai.

« Je ne sais, mais croyez moi, je vais vite le découvrir. » Et Madara s'éclipsa.

« Si même Mad' s'y met... »

Sasuke se leva du banc, choppa son sac et s'apprêta à prendre la direction du blond. Peut être qu'il n'était pas si inintéressant en fin de compte et il voulait assister de près au futur événement dans le clan des Chuunin.

OoOoOoOoO

Dans Suna, sur toutes les portes des chambres, les noms des deux personnes qui étaient logées à l'intérieur étaient marqué à la plume sur une petite étiquette. Sur celle de la chambre 35 était marqué « Ino Yamanaka & Hinata Hyuuga ». C'était vraiment stupide des les mettre toutes les deux dans la même pièce. Il se peut que les adultes avaient pensé que ça permettrait aux élèves de s'ouvrir aux autres clans. Mais alors, ils n'avaient absolument pas choisit les personnes adaptées pour cela. Hinata n'avait jamais pu supporter Ino, cette blonde était à elle même tout ce que la Hyuuga ne supportait pas. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle le savait pourtant. C'était dans la _nature_ de la jeune Yamanaka d'être frivole et d'aimer passionnément à peu près tout, que ce soit les vêtements, les hommes ou les fêtes alcoolisées. Choses contre nature pour la brunette. Mais ce qui l'agaçait au plus au point, c'était le nombre de blasphèmes qu'elle disait ou faisait, son expression fétiche étant un « OM MY GOD » bien sonore qui donnait l'impression qu'elle voulait que tout le monde l'entende, elle et son affreux accent anglais. Au début, elle avait tenté de lui expliquer qu'elle devait ce montrer plus sérieuse lorsqu'il s'agissait du seigneur, mais elle n'avait absolument rien écouté et continuait sans se priver.

Ce n'était pas qu'Ino n'était pas croyante ou pas respectueuse de celui que l'on appelait Dieu, mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devrait respecter quelqu'un qui ne s'était jamais donné la peine de réellement montrer qu'il existait et surtout qu'il s'intéressait aux pauvres terriens qu'ils étaient. Il était vrai que par définition, c'était grâce à lui si elle était née, mais elle ne lui avait jamais rien demandé, c'était _son_ idée idée de tous les créer. Il avait dû se louper quelques fois, mais c'était _sa_ faute. Et puis elle avait des choses tellement mieux à faire. Elle était en vie et n'avait qu'une envie : fêter ça. Si possible avec quelques beaux garçons. Fûka avait dit qu'elle avait réussi a convaincre quelques personnes du clan Chuunin en plus de Shikamaru à venir à sa petite fête de fin de vacances. Elle était vraiment très forte. Elle devait donc ce préparer en conséquence. Ou était donc cette fichue robe ?

OoOoOoOoO

Ses deux chignons étaient totalement défait à présent, mais elle s'en fichait pas mal. Ce qui comptait c'était la bouche de son compagnon contre ses lèvres. Elle adorait les baisers, et les siens étaient divins. Son dos était plaqué contre un mur, ses bras autour de son homme, depuis une dizaine de minutes ils n'avaient pas arrêté de s'embrasser et de se câliner. Ils n'étaient pas réellement ensemble, mais l'attirance physique qu'il y avait entre eux deux les faisait succomber à la passion très souvent, ça ne les empêchait pas d'être de très bons amis.

Il furent interrompus par une fille aux long cheveux rose tirant vers le rouge orangé et aux petits yeux marrons sournois. Il y avait aussi Lee, à côté d'elle, yeux ronds noirs, coupe au bol, sourcils épais et portait un ensemble pantalon pull moulant vert fluo de très mauvais goût. Tous les deux n'étaient pas des personnes qu'on aurait pu croire séduisantes, mais grâce à leur _nature_ n'importe qui se sentait attiré par eux. Ils se baladaient simplement par là, attendant que la réunion d'urgence que les Kages avaient ordonné finisse et la jeune fille avait eu envie d'aller embêter ces personnes qui semblaient si heureuses.

« Pouha ! Ça pue le chien mouillé par ici ! Ah ! mais c'est vous Kiba, Tenten, ça explique bien des choses »

Le dénommé Kiba s'écarta de sa partenaire et toisa la fille.

« Tu sais Tayuya, sentir le chien mouillé c'est toujours mieux que d'empester la mort et le sang ? Personne de 'conscient' ne s'approcherait de vous ! » Cracha Kiba.

Et il visa juste et rapidement là où ça faisait mal. Lee baissa la tête et recula alors que son amie serrait les poings pour ne pas lui sauter dessus sur-le-champ, mais c'était elle qui avait commencé. Elle aurait du savoir qu'elle s'en mordrait les doigts, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. _Les_ voir la rendrait malade, si elle le pouvait encore. Elle s'apprêtait à tenter une réplique, mais elle fut coupée par Tenten qui agrippa doucement le bras de Kiba et dit doucement :

« Allez viens. Ils ne sont pas important, on va pas gâcher une si belle journée pour si peu. »

Il acquiesça et il partirent sans même un regard pour les deux autres. Lee regardait la silhouette de la brunette s'éloigner et se sentit vraiment triste. Elle ne le détestait même pas, pire elle ne le voyait pas. L'indifférence était ce qu'il y avait de plus mauvais pour lui. Tayuya soupira et lui posa une main sur l'épaule en guise de réconfort, elle ne savait pas très bien comment être gentille envers les autres.

« Tomber amoureux d'une cruche pareil, sérieusement Lee, t'as vraiment pas de chance. »

Et elle avait complètement raison, sur ses cinquante dernières années il n'avait plus eu de chance, comme tous les autres de son clan à vrais dire.

OoOoOoOoO

Sakura était seule. Pas que ça change d'habituellement, ni que ça la chagrine, bien au contraire. Elle appréciait sincèrement d'avoir trouvé ce coin de couloir sans personne pour la déranger. Sans ce Suigetsu qui se prenait à présent pour son chef. Ce n'était pas parce que son clan avec pour nom juunin spéciaux, qu'elle devenait un membre de l'autre clan. Le seul à qui elle obéissait était Kakashi et personne d'autre. C'était d'ailleurs le seul en qui elle avait confiance. Elle était arrivée seulement depuis un mois et regrettait souvent d'avoir franchi The Gate. La demoiselle avait de long cheveux roses pâles soyeux et de petits yeux couleur menthe à l'eau, sa peau était blanche, un peu pâlotte et son profil était tout à fait banal.

Assise par terre, le dos contre un mur, elle lisait un livre qu'elle adorait depuis toujours et que sa mère lui lisait fréquemment lorsqu'elle fut en âge de comprendre un minimum la littérature du XVIIIème anglaise. Jane Austen était son écrivain favori, elle connaissait tous les livres qu'elle avait écrit sur le bout des doigts et ne se lassait pas de les relire. En ce moment, c'était au tour de _Emma_ d'avoir toute son attention, mais elle ne put lire tranquillement bien longtemps, car un fauteur de trouble lui prit son livre sans rien demander. Elle releva la tête.

« Itachi Uchiwa... » Constata t-elle.

« Sakura Haruno » S'amusa t-il.

« Il y a un problème ? Rend moi mon livre. » Lança t-elle froidement.

« Franchement je comprendrai jamais pourquoi les filles aiment ce genre de navet... »

« Je sais pas, manque de sensibilité peut être ? » Railla t-elle.

« Oh Sakura, tu me fends le cœur, je suis très sensible comme personne, d'ailleurs tes mots me blessent au plus haut point. »

« Tu n'es pas crédible du tout, tu le sais au moins ? » Fit la rose en se levant, espérant récupérer son bien.

« Va falloir payer pour le récupérer, ma belle. » Sourit-il perversement.

« Payer ? Tu raquettes les gens maintenant Uchiwa ? »

« Humm, j'appellerais plus ça du chantage, mais à toi de voir comme tu veux le prendre. »

« Et je devrais payer comment ? J'ai pas d'argent ? »

« Tu peux toujours payer en nature. » Répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

« QUOI ? » S'offusqua la jeune fille, ce qui amusa Itachi.

« Uchiwa » Grinça une voix, que Sakura identifia comme étant celle de Deidara du clan Anbu, depuis la porte qui menait à une salle de cours.

« Atsuke » La voix du jeune homme reprit un ton neutre, à la surprise la jeune fille.

« Laisse la tranquille et rend lui son livre. » Ordonna l'autre.

« Tu te prends pour son _ange gardien_ maintenant ? Mais je vais la laisser tranquille. » Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle, se pencha près de son oreille et lui souffla doucement. « Par contre si tu veux ton livre, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. » Et il partit par la porte menant à l'extérieur, le livre toujours en sa possession.

Sakura mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé. Son pouls qui avait considérablement accéléré lorsqu'elle avait sentit le souffle de Itachi si près d'elle, se remit peut à peu à rebattre à la bonne vitesse. Elle se retourna pour remercier Deidara, mais il n'était plus là. Elle soupira.

« Tous complètement fous, ici. »

OoOoOoOoO

Dans le bâtiment des professeurs se trouvait une pièce pas très grande où se tenait les discutions importantes sur le lycée et la vie en général pour _leurs conditions_, le tout sans jamais mettre de vrais mots sur les choses importantes. Mais cette fois, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le choix. À ces réunions, il y avait toujours un ou deux représentants de chacun des clans.

Pour le clan des Nukenins, c'était toujours Madara qui y assistait, Hidan avait quelques années de plus que lui mais le jeune homme tenait à être le chef en tout, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de déranger les autres. Madara avait pour cousins Sasuke, Sai et Itachi, tous les quatre avaient un physique particulièrement beau et étaient très semblables. Ils avaient tous l'air sombre et dépressif et portaient des habits simples bleu marine ou noir. De plus pour tous les membres du clan, un éventail était cousu dans le dos de leurs vêtements, un genre de symbole qui les différenciait des autres.

Chez les Anbus, c'était Anko, la personne ayant sans doute le caractère le plus étrange et flippant de toute l'académie. C'était une jeune femme brune qui avait tendance à s'emporter pour rien et qui ne supportait pas toute personne désobéissant aux ordres et aux lois. Elle menait son clan par la méthode dure. Elle faisait partie de la nature la plus forte d'entre tous et était vraiment crainte par les Nukenins, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter l'ego de la jeune dame.

Elle était entrée en même temps que Kakashi, représentant des Juunins Spéciaux. Il avait les cheveux argentés décoiffés et une masque qui lui cachait un œil et presque tout le reste du visage. Il tenait un livre et avait l'air particulièrement blasé. Il n'aimait pas être là mais il n'avait pas bien le choix, puisque son clan ne comptait que lui et une jeune fille aux cheveux étrangement roses. Il faut dire que leur nature était d'être solitaires et de ne pas aimer la compagnie, donc peut d'entre eux acceptaient d'être enfermés avec d'autres personnes, de natures différentes qui plus est.

Pour les Genins, les deux adultes étant en mission confidentielle, Shikamaru Nara avait du se présenter à leur place et était, par conséquent, de mauvais humeur. C'était un brun coiffé d'une queue de cheval qui lui faisait ressembler à un Ananas, comme c'était moqué gentiment Naruto une fois. C'était l'étudiant le plus prometteur, s'il donnait un peu du sien, ce qui ne semblait pas être dans ses projets pour le moment, au grand damne de Asuma. Il était d'ailleurs déjà présent lorsque les Kage arrivèrent. Il était affalé sur la table, dormant paisiblement. Tsunade voulu le réveiller, quel manque de respect face à des aînés, mais Yahiko la stoppa en souriant, les autres n'étaient pas encore là et il saurait se réveiller par lui même.

Gai, comme à son habitude, fit une entrée fracassante et salua la jeunesse, même si elle se faisait rare dans cette salle. Plus bizarre que lui, c'était difficile. En lui même il était un paradoxe vivant, d'un côté son physique n'était pas vraiment attrayant, il avait d'ailleurs une espèce de coupe au bol et des sourcils très épais, de plus il portait une espèce de combinaison moulante verte fluo, comme Lee mais en pire d'après l'avis général. Alors qu'à cause de sa _nature_, n'importe qui se sentait attiré par lui comme par ceux de son clan, de ce fait il n'avait jamais ressentit le besoin de faire attention à ses tenues.

Ibiki était le dernier à arriver. Il faisait partit du clan juunin et était le plus craint. Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la salle. C'était quelqu'un de dur et d'impitoyable, même avec son petit frère Idate son visage était traversé par deux longues cicatrices et il portait des habits gris quelque soit le temps ou l'époque de l'année. Il ne put empêcher un sourire moqueur lorsqu'il vit Kakashi assit près de Anko, elle ne pouvait pas supporter ce briseur de règle et son côté sadique aimait la voir souffrir d'être à côté de lui sans pouvoir lui dire ça façon de penser.

Maintenant que tout le monde était présent, Konan l'une des six Kage annonça que la réunion que tout le monde attendait pouvait commencer.

* * *

Voilà, un ou plusieurs petits commentaires m'encourageraient vraiment à écrire plus vite la suite !

D'ailleurs niveau couple j'en parle là :

Niveau couple :

Avant le commencement :  
Matsu/gaara (très longtemps avant et à présent fini); Tenten/Kiba (toujours d'actualité)Lee/tenten à sens unique, Sakura/Kakashi à sens unique.

Futur (je prends en compte vos avis sur la question, parce que j'hésite)  
Madara/Matsuri/Neji  
Naruto avec soit hinata ? Sasuke ? autre ?  
Sakura avec soit Deidrara ? Itachi ? Kakashi ? ou sasori (qui arrivera tard dans la fiction.  
Les autres ça sera au feeling, mais faut prendre en compte la "nature" des personnages pour pas que ça soit irréaliste, c'est pas simple.

Et puis les couples sont secondaires.


	3. Chaptre 2

Hello, je remercie Jojo pour son commentaire, ça m'a fait bien plaisir après tout c'est le premier.

J'ai pas grand chose à dire, mise à part que je commence à en avoir marre de tombé sur du Mpreg (je suis ouverte d'esprit, mais à un certain point) si vous avez besoin d'un bébé, y a pleins d'autre moyen que le Mpreg et affiché le en gros et gras quand vous en mettez. Merci. (Ouais c'était mon coup de gueule de 3h du mat')

Bonne lecture.

P.S : à la fin j'ai un bonus qui peut vous faire gagner quelque chose.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : 

'_Tout groupe humain prend sa richesse dans la communication, l'entraide et la solidarité visant à un but commun : l'épanouissement de chacun dans le respect des différences_' de .

Récapitulons les clans :(seulement ceux que l'on connaît, j'ajouterai les personnages en fonctions de leurs apparitions & pour les noms des clans -je parle de l'orthographe- je me suis aidé d'un site officiel donc j'espère ne pas avoir fait de fautes)

Clan Juunins ou Clan des Juunins : **Chef :** Ibiki Morino _autres membres: _**N**aruto Uzumaki, Kiba, Tenten,Tenten, Suigetsu, Idate...

Clan Juunins Spéciaux ou Clan des Juunins Spéciaux : **Chef : **Kakashi Hatake _autres membres :_ **S**akura Haruno.

Clan Genins ou Clan des Genins : **Chef :** **A**suma & **K**urenai _autres membres :_ Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka...

Clan Anbus ou Clan des Anbus : **Chef : **Anko _Autres membres :_ **H**inata Hyuuga, Deidara Atsuke...

Clan Nukenins ou Clan des Nukenins : **Chef :** Madara Uchiwa _Autres membres :_ **S**asuke Uchiwa, Sai Uchiwa, **I**tachi Uchiwa, Hidan...

Clan Chuunins ou Clan des Chuunins : **Chef :** Gai Maito _Autres membres :_ Tayuya, Rock Lee (merci de m'avoir rappelé le nom, j'avais complètement oublié, désolée)...

Clan Kages ou Clan des Kages : Tsunade, Orochimaru, Jiraya, Yahiko, Konan & Nagato.

Debout dans une chambre chauffée, une petite brune aux yeux noirs encres regardait son corps nu dans un miroir accroché à un mur. Elle n'avait que la peau sur les os, une peau presque translucide, signe qu'elle n'avait pas vu le soleil depuis trop longtemps. Partout sur sa chair étaient visibles de longues traces de blessures, plus ou moins nettes, plus ou moins profondes. Elle n'avait définitivement plus aucune forme et avait du mal à se tenir droite. Sa tête, quant-à elle était recouverte de cheveux bruns extrêmement ternes et fourchus, visiblement coupé à la va-vite et n'importe comment. Ses yeux n'émettaient aucun signe d'une quelconque émotion, elle avait le regard vide. La forme de son visage était creux et son teint maladif. Ce n'était pas beau. Tellement affreux que ça lui donnait la nausée. C'était à ça qu'elle ressemblait à présent ? Elle ne semblait même plus humaine.

Mais était-elle vraiment humaine ? Elle avait cette impression au font d'elle qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, d'étrange, de malsain. Était-ce pour ça qu'on lui avait fait subir tout ça ? Si c'était le cas, elle ne voulait pas retrouver sa mémoire. Elle avait peur de connaître la vérité. Peut être quelqu'un d'autre dans cette situation voudrait ce souvenir de qui il était et comment était sa vie auparavant. Mais elle, elle ne voulait pas. C'était instinctif. Elle ne voulait pas souffrir plus qu'elle ne souffrait déjà. Lorsque cette femme, Kurenai, l'avait détaché et prise dans ses bras, elle avait souhaité rester ainsi pour toujours. Comprendre, elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait juste se sentir bien.

Elle regarda les habits pliés soigneusement sur un tabouret. C'était un uniforme. L'homme qui accompagnait Kurenai lui avait dit qu'ils allaient prendre soin d'elle, qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre. Et étrangement, elle le crut sans hésitation. Elle dut boire un étrange liquide doré au goût sucrée. Ce dernier lui avait redonné des forces et lui avait permis de reprendre contrôle de son corps. Sa voix se remit en marche mais elle ne pouvait parler bien fort. En effet, lorsqu'elle retenta de prononcer un mot, une douleur fulgurante la fit stopper et suffoquer. L'homme regarda à l'intérieur alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche face à la lumière, et déclara que sa gorge était rouge vif. Il valait mieux qu'elle se contente d'acquiescer avec la tête en attendant d'arriver à l'institut Kaze. Mais qui disait institut, disait autres personnes. Elle ne voulait pas rencontrer de monde. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait à vrais dire, mais un rien la terrifiait.

Malgré tout, elle enfila les vêtements. Mis à part les sous vêtements qui semblaient avoir été conçus pour elle, le reste était beaucoup trop grand. Il faut dire qu'elle était tellement maigre qu'elle ne remplissait pas grand chose. La jupe par exemple, avait beau être élastiques au niveau de la taille, n'arrêtait pas de tomber et elle était obligé de la remonter régulièrement. Le tee-shirt quand à lui, était trop ample et descendait jusqu'au bas de ses hanches. La cravate était trop longue, et comble de tout ça, mal mise vu qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment nouer ça. Ses longues chaussettes tombaient et faisaient des plis et elle nageait dans les souliers bruns. Tout cette uniforme variait entre blanc et violet pâle, mais Kurenai lui avait dit que si elle n'aimait pas, elle pourrait prendre les couleurs qui lui plaisaient. Mais visiblement, elle aimait le violet.

Étrangement, à chaque fois qu'un petit détail, comme savoir qu'elle aimait telles ou telles choses, lui donnait du baume au cœur. Sans doute parce qu'elle ne ressentait aucune peur intérieure à savoir ça, et qu'elle pouvait en déduire que sa vie d'avant n'avait pas du être totalement sombre. Alors qu'elle se faisait cette réflexion, on toqua à la porte. Elle sursauta et alla se plaquer contre le mur du font, la peur au ventre. Elle se détendit lorsqu'elle vit que ce n'était que sa sauveuse. Cette dernière comprit ce qui n'allait pas et elle eu tellement mal au cœur qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras et de la serrer doucement.

« On va y aller... »

« Compris Asuma. Ça va allez ma grande, ne t'en fais pas ! »

XxX

Le soleil se levait sur le pays du feu en cette nouvelle journée. C'était la rentrée pour les étudiants de Kaze. Mais ce fut de mauvaise humeur que Sakura se réveilla ce matin là. La veille elle n'avait cessé de maudire l'Uchiwa. Si elle avait été une sorcière, sa famille serait déjà maudite pour les dix générations à venir. Mais elle n'en était pas une et elle devait trouver un moyen de récupérer son livre . Lorsqu'elle avait envie de lire un livre en particulier, elle ne pouvait plus s'en détacher jusqu'à l'avoir fini. Et ça la frustrait de ne pas pouvoir en ce moment même. Elle n'avait jamais eu un caractère agréable. Abandonnée à la naissance par ses parents, élevée par diverses familles d'accueil qui ne prenait pas plus soin d'elle qu'ils ne l'auraient prit d'un étranger, elle avait toujours vécue seule, se méfiant des autres.

Lorsqu'elle songeait à cela, une colère sourde l'envahissait. Dans ces moments, qui étaient assez fréquent ces derniers temps, il suffisait qu'elle repense à sa rencontre avec Kakashi Hatake. Il l'avait littéralement sauvée. Il y eu une période où la famille d'accueil qui l'avait accepté se trouvait près d'un quartier "chaud" d'une grande ville, et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'y rendre. Elle ne s'était pas laissée entraîner dans la drogue ou une stupidité du genre, elle était assez intelligente et forte d'esprit pour ne pas sombrer aussi pathétiquement. Mais elle avait trouvé quelque chose de bien plus intéressant pour elle à ce moment. Dans de vieilles bâtisses isolées se déroulaient des combats sans règle, mis à part mettre KO l'adversaire. Sa nature prenait alors le dessus et elle avait ainsi pu vaincre et se défouler sur bon nombre de personne.

Mais on trouve toujours plus fort. Un jour qui lui semblait pourtant des plus banals, deux hommes étranges débarquèrent de le quartier. Ils avait tous les deux de visibles problèmes de pigmentation de la peau, puisqu'un était mi-noir, mi-vert et l'autre entièrement bleu. Ils se mirent, à main nue, à faire un vrai massacre. Les gens tombaient un par un, personne ne paraissait pouvoir les neutraliser. L'horreur qu'elle vit là-bas la hantait encore certaines nuits. Elle, elle n'avait tout simplement pas pu bouger. Terrorisée, sont corps et son cerveau ne s'accordaient plus. L'homme noir et vert, visiblement schizophrène hésita devant elle et lui fit la remarque qu'elle n'était pas humaine, ce qu'à l'époque elle ne savait pas. Et lorsqu'il l'attrapa violemment par le cou, l'étouffant, une ombre fonça sur eux et un immense ours s'en prit à l'homme, le réduisant en charpie. Sur le coup elle n'avait pas eu peur de cet animal enragé aux poils argentés, étrangement elle le trouva familier, mais ne put s'empêcher de s'évanouir.

Ses pensées s'estompèrent lorsqu'elle sortit du bâtiment. En face d'elle, à quelque mètre, l'Uchiwa qu'elle détestait par dessus tout se trouvait là, occuper à parler d'une chose qui semblait fort intéressante. Il ne faisait même plus attention à son sac de cours grand ouvert qui laissait apercevoir son livre. Il lui vint alors une idée. Elle n'avait pas le droit de les utiliser. Mais elle pouvait, si elle ne se faisait pas remarquer par un professeur, profiter des avantages que lui donnait sa nature. Elle s'échauffa rapidement les chevilles sous le regard stupéfait de Karin et Kin qui se demandaient ce qu'elle préparait. Elle se mit en position de départ et, s'appuyant sur son pied gauche, partit à pleine vitesse en direction du sac, sous le regard médusé des quelques élèves qui se trouvaient déjà levés à cette heure matinale. Elle atteignit le sac en un rien de temps, empoigna le livre et détalla sous le regard stupéfait du clan des Nukenins. Itachi mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

Il bondit sur ses pieds et partit à la poursuite de la jeune femme sous le regard blasé de Hidan. Ne pouvait-il pas grandir un peu et laisser Haruno tranquille ? Il la suivit sans problème à travers la forêt où elle s'était engagée et put se permettre d'avancer à la vitesse du son devant la rose et de la stopper. Il lui avait attrapé les poignets qu'il leva et la plaqua contre un arbre. Le livre tomba par terre mais sur le coup, plus personne n'y fit attention. Et d'une voix suave, le brun murmura à l'oreille de la demoiselle :

« Alors, on veut jouer, princesse ? »

XxX

Naruto ne comprenait plus grand chose dernièrement. Il n'avait jamais été très futé mais il n'était pas pour autant stupide. Pourtant les récents événements le perturbaient. Il en avait un peu parlé avec Gai. Mais ce dernier lui avait seulement dit que c'était confidentiel et qu'il pouvait passer par dessus tout ça grâce à la fougue de la jeunesse, le tout accompagné d'un sourire Colgate des plus affreux. En quoi la « fougue de la jeunesse » pouvait-elle l'aider à comprendre quoi que ce soit ?

Une des choses qui le turlupinait le plus, si on oubliait le fait qu'il avait dit à Suigetsu d'aller ce faire voir et qu'il se retrouvait légèrement exclu du clan pour un petit moment, c'était Sasuke Uchiwa. Depuis la veille, il ne cessait de lui tourner autour comme un vautour attendant que sa proie meure pour mieux la dévorer. En fait, il s'était toujours méfié des gens de sa nature. Elle n'avait pas bonne réputation et le clan ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. Il savait d'ailleurs que Madara était très fier d'inspirer autant de méfiance aux autres. Il regarda son camarade de classe entrain de manger une tartine comme si de rien n'était. Plus loin, il remarquait les regards curieux de son propre clan, mais aucun d'eux ne viendrait lui adresser la parole aujourd'hui. Ils étaient tous des moutons qui suivaient tout ce que Suigetsu ordonnait.

« C'est bien que tu ne sois plus ainsi. »

« Hein ?»

Naruto trouva que le dernier des Uchiwa avait une voix très belle, envoûtante. Il l'observa de plus prêt. Ce dernier se tenait droit, les yeux clos, mangeant calmement. Il maintenait une attitude "cool" qui faisait craquer bon nombre de filles. Ses habits étaient tout aussi classe, tout était de marque, fait sur mesure, dont les teintes variaient entre bleu marine et noir. Ce qui renforçait le côté mystérieux du jeune homme.

« Tu n'es plus le petit toutou sans cervelle de l'autre, et je trouve ça bien. »

« Ah ? Je me retrouve seul et toi tu trouves ça bien... »

« Tu ne connais pas le dicton : il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné ? »

« Je n'aime pas être seul. »

« Je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis là. » Son ton était calme, comme si ce qu'il racontait était l'évidence même.

« Vraiment ? » Fit le blondinet d'un ton sarcastique. « Toi ? Par pure gentillesse ? Laisse moi rire. »

« Je n'ai jamais dis que c'était par gentillesse. »

« Alors quoi ? » Tout ça commençait à sérieusement énerver Naruto.

« Je trouve votre conflit très intéressant et divertissant... »

« Je me disais bien... » Marmonna l'Uzumaki, plus pour lui même qu'autre chose.

« … Et je sais ce que ça fait de se retrouver seul.

Le blondinet écarquilla les yeux après la dernière réplique et se mit à faire un grand sourire qui étonna le brun. Le blond se resservit en lait chaud et lança un :

« Ok, ça me va ! »

Le silence s'installa entre les deux garçons. Pas un silence gênant ou oppressant. Non, juste un simple silence comme ceux qu'on a entre proche lorsqu'on veut seulement être ensemble sans pour avoir autant quoi que ce soit à dire. Pourtant quelque chose démangeait les lèvres de Sasuke, une proposition pour le blond qui lui tenait à cœur. Seulement, s'il osait ne serait-ce que poser cette question, ses sentiments seraient mis à nu et ça il en avait peur. Il n'avait jamais dévoilé à qui que ce soit ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait jamais dit à sa mère qu'il l'aimait. Il n'avait jamais dit à Itachi qu'il était son modèle. Il n'avait jamais dit à Sai à quel point il lui était reconnaissant d'être là. Il n'avait jamais dit à personne la peine qu'il avait ressentit lorsque ses anciens ami découvrirent sa nature et le rejetèrent violemment. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour le lui dire, il fut interrompu par une tornade rose qui vint s'asseoir brusquement à côté du blondinet son plateau comportant seulement une tasse de thé et un croissant. Cette fille semblait sur le point de tuer quelqu'un et ça se confirma lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche :

« Uchiwa, sérieusement, si ton frère se repointe vers moi, ce sera à toi d'assumer la descendance ! »

Sasuke manqua de s'étouffer, personne ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi. Personne n'avait menacé un membre de sa famille devant lui. Et surtout, personne ne lui adressait la parole sans le connaître. Pourtant cette fille n'avait pas l'air de réellement tenir compte du fait qu'il soit du clan des Nukenins, du fait qu'ils ne se soient jamais parlés et encore moins du fait qu'elle menaçait son frère sans penser aux conséquences.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ? » Demanda Naruto un grand sourire collé aux lèvres.

Le cadet des Uchiwa observa alors qu'elle expliquait que son frère avait essayé de l'embrasser en la plaquant contre un arbre, elle avait donc riposter en levant le genoux, ce dernier atteignit les parties sensible de l'homme et le fit la lâcher, elle avait donc pu s'enfuir. Son frère avait vraiment fait ça ? Lui qui ne s'intéressait à personne d'autre que sa petite personne et qui avait dit haut et fort qu'il ne se rendrait jamais ridicule pour une fille. C'était très étrange. Bizarrement, il trouva ce nouveau regard sur son frère intéressant. Il n'était plus le petit garçon qui admirait fait et geste de son aîné, il savait désormais faire la part des choses. Mais il ne la trouvait pas tellement belle, et se posait des question sur ce qui le poussait à être ainsi avec elle. Et sans gène, il coupa la conversation des deux autres pour poser cette simple question :

« Mais t'es qui toi ? »

Dans toute la salle on put entendre le rire bruyant de Naruto qui manqua même de s'étouffer.

XxX

Comme à leur habitude, les deux Hyuugas étaient déjà devant la salle de cours à attendre patiemment. Hinata regardait Naruto arriver, le rose aux joues. Comme toujours, ce dernier se faisait remarquer pour tout et pour rien. Mais quelque chose la dérangeait. Le blondinet côtoyait un Uchiwa depuis la veille et elle n'aimait pas ça. Dans son clan, il y avait des règles à respecter et la première était de ne jamais s'approcher du clan Nukenins. La jeune fille, compte-tenu de leur nature, trouvait cette règle tout à fait appropriée. Il fallait être réellement inconscient pour penser qu'on pouvait sympathiser avec ces types sans risques. Mais Naruto avait changé, de manière tellement rapide et imprévisible, que ça avait fini par vraiment l'inquiéter. Normalement, elle se serait contentée de lui en toucher deux mots et il se serait remis dans le droit chemin. Elle avait pour habitude de se mêler des affaires du blond, chose qui n'avait jamais semblé le déranger. Mais depuis quelques jours, le courant passait moins bien entre eux et elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

Elle se tourna vers son cousin qui relisait une énième fois sa leçon :

« Nous n'avons pas d'interrogation aujourd'hui, Neji-nii... »

« On ne sait jamais et vous savez Hinata-sama que notre père attend des résultats, particulièrement de nous. »

Elle soupira. Bien sur qu'elle savait. On le lui rabâchait tellement à longueur de journée qu'elle en rêvait la nuit. Elle aurait juste aimé pouvoir dire, crier, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, qu'elle n'avait pas envie de racheter leur nom aux yeux du Père. Elle voulait, au plus profond d'elle même, cette liberté qu'avait les autres, de pouvoir allez ou bon leur semblaient, avec qui ils voulaient. Mais la crainte était toujours là, la rongeant de toutes parts. C'était la peur intenable de chuter, dans tous les sens du terme.

Naruto ne la remarqua même pas, même lorsqu'il passa devant elle pour entrer dans la salle de cours. Par contre, elle vit très bien le sourire moqueur de Sasuke, qui avait bien comprit ce qui se tramait dans la tête de la brunette. Cette dernière s'en offusqua mais Neji la calma en lui posant la main sur l'épaule et en lui rappelant qu'il n'avait aucun pouvoir face à eux. Hinata souffla et rentra à son tour. Derrière elle, Kiba et Tenten restaient plantés dans le couloir. Le jeune homme n'avait qu'une envie, frapper l'Uchiwa et dire à la Hyuuga de se mêler de ses affaires. Mais les ordres de Suigetsu étaient clairs, plus de contact, plus de regard d'encouragement, plus d'aide lorsqu'il avait des problèmes. Des ordres stupides d'un idiot entêté et immature ; d'après Tenten qui avait démoli le pauvre buisson qui s'était malheureusement trouvé sur son chemin. Il avait fait gaffe à ce que personne ne l'entende, car si pour Naruto c'était seulement se retrouver seul et n'avoir plus le droit de parler aux membres du clans, pour lui et Tenten c'était autre chose. Contrairement au blond, ils avaient une famille et devaient tous les deux en reprendre les rennes. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se faire exclure.

XxX

Sora était un jeune garçon du clan Genins aux cheveux étrangement gris pour son âge, il portait un carré plongeant qui lui amincissait le visage, le tout faisant ressortir ses yeux marron-clair. Il revenait de l'infirmerie et tenait dans sa main un petit papier rose qui prouvait au professeur qu'il n'était pas juste en retard. Depuis quelques jours, il ne se sentait pas en forme et avait l'impression que ça ne ferait qu'empirer. Pourtant, ça ne l'inquiétait pas car il savait que c'était dû au fameux changement qui avait déjà frappé l'Uzumaki.

« Ah Sora-kun. »

Il ne lui fallu qu'une demi seconde pour reconnaître la douce voix de Kurenai, l'une des deux chef de son clan. Se retournant vers elle, il constata la présence de Asuma et d'une jeune fille. Il fut immédiatement frappé par les cicatrices qui gâchaient son visage. En se concentrant un instant, il eu mal au cœur en remarquant que cette fille n'avait, dans son aura, aucune joie ou un quelconque autre sentiment positif. Tout ce qu'il notait était cette peur immense et grandissante qui l'habitait. Il interrogea son professeur du regard. Ce dernier lui répondit seulement qu'il comprendrait en classe.

XxX

Sora avait donné son mot à Kakashi, son professeur de langue étrangère avec qui il avait cours et alla s'asseoir. L'homme au cheveux gris prit alors la parole, d'un ton fort qui obligea tous les élèves à être attentifs.

« Aujourd'hui nous recevons une nouvelle élève. Mais son cas est un peu différent de vous. Premièrement, nous ne connaissons pas sa nature. Oui je sais c'est étrange, tout ce que nous savons c'est que ce n'est pas une humaine. Elle n'a d'ailleurs plus de mémoire et donc aura beaucoup de chose à réapprendre, je vous prierais d'être patient avec elle et surtout calme. Le pourquoi de son amnésie ne regarde qu'elle et le corps enseignants, vous n'avez pas le droit de lui demander ce qu'il c'est passé. Me suis-je fais comprendre ? En suite, je ne veux aucune remarque sur son physique. Pour finir, elle intégrera pour le moment le clan Juunins spéciaux. Tout est clair ? Les autres classe seront au courant dans peut de temps.

« Je tiens par ailleurs à rappeler qu'il est interdit de divulguer sa nature à ceux qui ne la connaissent pas. Le but de cette école étant de vous former pour que vous puissiez parfaitement vous intégrer chez les humains. Je vais la laisser rentrer à présent. »

La porte s'ouvrit et Kurenai pénétra dans le bureau suivit de la brunette. Elle semblait apeurée et s'accrochait au bras de la femme, mais son visage ne changea pas pour autant de nuance. Le silence s'installa alors dans la salle. Par coutume, la jeune fille aurait du se présenter mais elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche, ce qui agaça Sai qui d'un ton sec lui dit :

« Ben alors, tu te présentes pas ? Comment tu t'appelles ? »

N'ayant trouvé nul part une quelconque trace d'un nom, la directrice lui en avait trouvé un nouveau. Mais ce ne fut pas ce nom là qui sortit de la bouche de la brunette lorsqu'elle répondit à l'Uchiwa en le regardant dans les yeux. D'une voix douce et mélodieuse, un peu faible, elle dit simplement :

« Matsuri No Takama. »

* * *

J'ai des questions pour vous :D + un bonus.

1. les couples que vous voyez pour ma fiction ?

2. Ce qui vous intrigue le plus ?

3. Pour le moment le personnage que vous aimez le moins ? Pourquoi ?

BONUS

Voilà donc ma fiction est nettement une fiction surnaturel donc tout ce qui va avec (j'imagine que vous avez tous lu, vu ou un peu entendu parler de surnaturel, c'est genre les créatures qui sont tout sauf des humains, des plantes ou des animaux même si certains s'apparentent)

Chaque clans nommés au début du chapitre à une 'nature' différente, je vous propose de trouvé la nature de deux clans, n'importe lesquels. Vous me laissez un commentaire disant : le clan des ... c'est un clan de ... & le clan de ... c'est un clan de... . En fait il me faut minimum deux bonnes réponses. Et vous gagnez un truc (dans mes cordes genre une nouvelle sur votre couple favori, ... je sais pas moi des trucs gratuits et faisable). C'est claire ? Je tiens à dire que j'ai laissé pleins d'indices à travers tous les chapitres, le plus simple je dirais c'est le clan des Juunins et le plus dure, le clan des Genins. Vous trouverez les séries dont je me suis inspirée dans le disclamer du prologue. (vous avez deux chance pas plus.) Voilà bonne chance.

N'oublier pas de donner votre avis sur le chap'


	4. Petite mise au point pour la rentrée

Bonjour, vous avez passé de bonne vacances ? Moi elles étaient trop courtes... Enfin allons directement au sujet principal, mes fictions (en cours et fini) :

Je parle -dans l'ordre- de mon problème d'orthographe, puis les OS, puis mes fictions abandonnées (et surtout pourquoi), puis ma fic en court, puis mes projets de fictions (une sur Reborn ?) puis un coup de gueule ~ (vous n'êtes pas obligé de tout lire, choisissez ce qui vous intéresse, _mais le coup de gueule j'y tiens_, surtout si vous écrivez des fictions)

Déjà j'ai remarqué un petit truc qui m'a fait rire et m'a aussi un peu énervé à la fois, c'est que ma bêta lectrice qui est aussi une de mes meilleures amies, a corrigé des conjugaisons qui étaient juste dans mes brouillons, les rendant fausse sur le chapitre officiel (et comme je lui fait confiance j'ai tout publié, qui est ce qui va devoir éditer tout ces chapitres ? C'est moi.. je suis ultra motivée vous imaginez pas. ). Hum alors j'avoue, je suis une L et je suis une quiche en orthographe et grammaire, mais vraiment, la conjugaison, j'ai eu tellement de mal enfant et j'ai du faire tellement d'exercices que du coup avec ça je m'en sors très bien, donc Lizouille si y a des fautes de temps laisse les parce que ta conjugaison... Mais merci mille fois pour tout le reste. (*va se faire tuer, adieux tout le monde...*)

Commençons par les fictions terminées je sais, on dirait pas mais je me suis améliorée niveau écriture et niveau grammaire/ortho' donc je vais les reprendre, bien les relire, peut être même les ré écrire et surtout mieux les corriger (Surtout mes deux premiers One-Shot qui datent d'il y a pas plus de quatre ans)

Et je ferais peut être une suite à « Show me Love » s'il y a un couple Naruto qui vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à proposer -tant que c'est pas avec Hinata ~-.

Les fictions que je met en pause :

Moments de vie (fiction sur hetalia) : Je comptais vraiment pas mettre en pause celle là, j'étais tellement motivée que j'avais déjà écris d'avance les cinq premier chapitres sauf qu'il y a un truc qui s'est passé, je les ai pas publié parce que j'ai été d'un coup énormément occupée (cours d'allemand durant les vacances, amies, famille autre..) et lorsque j'ai ouvert le dossier pour enfin les publier... PLUS RIEN ! (j'ai chercher dans tous les fichier, même les dossiers de jeu vidéos, partout, j'ai fait des dizaines de recherche et j'ai pété un câble, c'était magnifique ~ )Alors je suis totalement dégoûté, alors j'ai pas le temps et l'envie de retaper tout et je suis énervé donc fiction en pause pour le moment.

Elle, Lui, Eux (fiction sur Harry Potter) : Je sais pas, j'y arrive plus depuis le dernier film. J'ai plus d'inspiration, je suis resté planté sur ma feuille durant des heures au CDI avant les examens et le faite que j'ai passé mes vacances à regarder des mangas aide pas. Non mais pour dire, j'arrive même pas à me motiver à lire la suite des fictions Harry Potter qui sortent... Enfin bref cette fiction est donc en pause aussi.

(Je met pas en pause par plaisir et j'hésite énormément avant...)

Envers et contre tous : Heu je sais pas ce qu'il m'avait prit le coup ou j'ai écris le prologue et l'ai publié, j'avais eu une vague d'inspiration mais Lizouille peut témoigner impossible d'écrire la suite donc... Abandonnée. Quoi que si quelqu'un veut la reprendre qu'il hésite pas hein ~

Fiction en cours :

Only Human : Je continue, il n'y a pas de risque que j'arrête, je prend juste mon temps histoire de pas publier de la merde (ce qui est une chose non négligeable) et je m'étais mis en accord avec moi même (hum..) que durant les vacances je publiais d'autres fictions (comme « Moments de vie »... **rester zen, rester zen...**) et que je reprenais la fiction à la rentrée, d'ailleurs j'ai déjà écris une page (sur 6 ou 7 mais c'est déjà ça) du nouveau chapitre, un peu d'action, une nouvelle, un enlèvement que du bonheur.

D'autre part, je compte faire une fiction sur Reborn puisque ce manga est devenu mon préféré depuis plus de trois mois et que j'adore Tsuna donc je veux faire un peu de Yaoi. J'ai quelques idées de scénario mais j'ai besoin d'avis, donc s'il y en a qui aime ce manga et le yaoi, vous pouvez toujours me faire signe.

Pour finir je voudrais pousser un petit coup de gueule.

Il y a pas longtemps j'ai lu une fiction (en plus c'était une Harry Potter, ça m'a achevé je crois ) et à la fin du chapitre l'autre c'était violemment énervé contre les lecteur ''fantôme'' de sa fiction et qu'elle avait pas assez de commentaire par rapport au nombre de personne qui la suive, mais vraiment elle le disait de façon agressive comme si les lecteurs fantômes étaient coupable d'un crime. Elle menaçait même d'arrêter sa fiction...

Sur le coup je suis allez voir le nombre de commentaire qu'elle avait. Pour une vingtaine de chapitres, elle en avait plus de mille trois cent. Tous les jours je lis des fictions vraiment super, originales.. et qui n'ont pourtant pas beaucoup de commentaires et est-ce que pour autant elles pètent un câble comme ça ? NON.

Alors j'aimerai mettre les choses au point, vous n'êtes pas payé pour écrire, on est pas payé pour commenter. Certes ça motive énormément lorsqu'on reçoit un commentaire et ça serait pas mal d'essayer de commenter au moins une fois la fiction mais on est PAS obligé ! Et on est encore moins là pour ce faire engueuler. Moi perso' à part vouloir incendier la personne et cliquer sur la croix rouge ça me fait rien d'autre, limite ça me donne plus envie de lire. Vous n'êtes pas des stars, si vous voulez tant vous faire critiquer, allez voir des maisons d'éditions avec des trucs ORIGINAUX (oui parce que généralement -pas toutes, hein- celles qui se plaigne sont celles qui font des fictions avec des couples vu et revu, avec des scènes qu'on voit tellement qu'on a pas besoin de lire la suite pour savoir) et si vous voulez pleins de commentaires skyrock est votre ami (et encore)..

Personnellement je laisse rarement des commentaires parce que j'ai jamais rien a dire, quand c'est bien ben voilà j'ai rien a ajouter (et jamais je laisserai un commentaire du style « Oh j'adore ta fiction met vite la suite » -sauf lorsque l'auteur en a très peu (pour l'encourager- et que je sais pas quoi dire) Je suis pas très bonne pour commenter positivement une fiction et j'ai rien a redire. Par contre, lorsque la fiction est mal faite ou autre alors ça, je suis inspirée pour lui expliquer... Oh et faut arrêter de prendre mal les critiques hein, on a le droit de pas aimer vos fiction et vous expliquer pourquoi. Personnellement si on me le dit simplement sans m'insulter ce qui ne va pas avec mes fictions, ben je suis contente, j'ai envie de progresser !

Enfin voilà, mais c'est vrais que mettre quelque commentaires ne tuent pas non plus ! ~

Voilà, ça sera tout, à bientôt peut être. (Pardon pour les fautes, je vais pas demander à quelqu'un de corriger ça donc je vais juste me relire attentivement)


End file.
